I Could Get Used To This
by SammyAndrade
Summary: Ela descobriu o seu amor pelo loiro. *-*'


**Título: **I Could Get Used To This ( Eu poderia me acostumar com isto)

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **Naru/Saku

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Ela descobriu que o amava '-'

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu quero de aniversário *-*'

**-**

Eu abri os olhos, mas tornei a feche-los novamente, até me acostumar com a claridade do sol que batia no meu rosto. Sentei-me na cama, e observei o quarto onde me encontrava. Aquele não era o meu quarto, meu quarto era rosa e esse era... Laranja... OMG' onde estou?

_ Até que enfim acordou, dorminhoca! – Disse alguém adentrando no local.

_ Naruto? – perguntei meio grogue - Onde estou?

_ E quem mais seria? – Ele sorriu – Você está na minha casa, Sakura-chan. Ah! Eu trouxe pra você...

_ Huun? – olhei para ele e reparei que ele segurava uma bandeja de comida. Eu sorri e ele beijou a minha bochecha antes de me entregar a bandeja.

_ Como se sente? – perguntou ele se sentando na beirada da cama..

_ Bem... – Sorri pegando uma maçã que tinha na bandeja.

**You make me breakfast in bed**

**When I'm mixed up in my head**

**You wake me with a kiss**

**I could get used to this**

_( Você faz meu café da manhã na cama_

_Quando estou confusa_

_Você me acorda com um beijo_

_Eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei – Quero dizer, porque estou aqui?

_ Hun, você bebeu muito ontem na festa e acabou, dormindo em cima da mesa. Ai eu te trouxe pra cá...

A festa! Logico a festa! OMG que vergonha! Agora estou me lembrando, eu enchi a cara.

_Desculpa... – Sussurrei envergonhada. – Mas porque você me trouxe pra, _cá_? – Disse olhando o quarto.

_ É porque aqui era mais fácil de te trazer. Sabe Sakura-chan, você é pesada! – Comentou ele e eu sorri. Serio, eu sorri. Não estava afim de discutir com ele.

Peguei a colher para poder comer a gelatina que tinha na badeja e vi, o meu horrível reflexo na colher.

_ Oh my god! Olha só o meu cabelo, que coisa horrível! 'ta todo bagunçado! – Disse quase gritando.

_ Não tá não. Ta manero! – Comentou ele sorrindo.

**You think I look the best**

**When my hair is a mess**

**I can't believe you exist**

**I could get used to this**

_( __Você acha que eu fico __o máximo_

_Quando meu cabelo está uma bagunça_

_Não consigo acreditar que você existe_

_Eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Só você mesmo Naruto. – Revirei os olhos e voltei a comer.

_ Que foi? – perguntei quando vi, que ele me observada atentamente.

_ Você está linda, Sakura-chan... – Ta legal, eu corei com pouquinho. Mas fala serio né! Quando que um garoto, vai dizer que você está linda, com tanta sinceridade nos olhos, sendo que você está com a maquiagem toda borrada, porque não teve tempo de tirar na noite passa – porque estava bêbada, no meu caso – com o cabelo todo bagunçado?!

**Because I know you're too good to be true**

**I must have done something good to meet you**

_( __Porque eu sei que você é bom demais pr__a ser verdade_

_Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa boa pra conhecer você )_

_ Ta, mas, me diz, eu tava muito ruim ontem? – Perguntei fazendo uma careta.

_ Não. Quero dizer mais ou menos... – Mentiu ele. Até parece que eu não sei quando ele mente.

_ O que eu fiz? – perguntei fazendo outra careta.

_ Bem... Você meio que piro, sabe? Se eu não tivesse te impedido, você teria feito um _stripe _pra todo mundo ver, ai você me beijou e depois vomitou em mim. E bem, depois você começou a rir que nem uma retardada.

Meu Deus! É incrível o que as pessoas fazem quando estão sobre o efeito do álcool._ '-'_

_ Desculpa... - Disse cabisbaixa – Não devia ter bebido tanto.

_ Tudo bem. – Disse ele sorrindo – Mas sabe, se você não tivesse bebido, você não teria me beijado e não teria dito que me ama...

_ Eu disse isso? Você sabe que é mentira, eu não te amo, não desse jeito que você está pensando Naruto...

_ Um Bêbado nunca mente Sakura... – Sussurrou ele sorrindo.

_ Aff, um bêbado não diz coisa com coisa, Naruto! – Disse com raiva.

'**Cause you wrote my name across your hand**

**When I freak you understand**

**There is not a thing you miss**

**And I could get used to this**

_( Porque você escreveu meu nome na sua mão_

_Quando eu piro, você entende_

_Você não perde nada_

_E eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Sabe, Sakura-chan... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sei que você gosta do Sasuke... – Comentou ele triste.

_ N-Naruto... – Sussurrei, olhando para ele.

_ Não diga nada Sakura-chan...Eu entendo. – Ele sorriu.

É incrível como ele aceita as coisas, mas eu não gosto mais do Sasuke-kun. Não mais...

**I'm feeling it comin' over me**

**With you it all comes naturally**

**Lost the reflex to resist**

**And I could get used to this**

_( Estou sentindo isso vir na minha direção_

_Com você tudo vem naturalmente_

_Perdi o reflexo para resistir_

_E eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Sakura-chan, eu aluguei um filme, e tava pensando em chamar você pra assistir...

_ Hun, claro. Que filme é? – perguntei sorrindo, dando graças a deus que ele tenha mudado se assunto.

_ American Pie 4. Eu sei que eu já assisti esse filme um trilão de vezes, mas é o meu preferido...

_ O meu também! – Sorri. – Anda, coloca logo esse DVD que, que eu vou fazer pipoca. Tem milho de pipoca aqui né?

_ Tem sim. Ta no armário. – Disse ele sorrindo - Não vai se queimar Sakura-chan.

_ Okay...

**You love the songs I write**

**You like the movies I like**

**There must be some kind of twist**

**But I could get used to this**

_( Você ama as músicas que eu escrevo_

_Você gosta dos filmes que eu gosto_

_Deve haver algum erro_

_Mas eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

Eu fiz a pipoca e nós fomos ver American Pie no quarto dele. Eu sentei na cama dele, e ele deitou a cabeça na minha perna.

Ele ria a cada cinco minutos. Mas sabe, aquela risada bem estranha e engraçada? Então, essa era a risada dele, e eu acabava rindo mais de suas risadas que o do próprio filme.

**you listen to me when I'm depressed**

**It doesn't seem to make you like me less**

_( Você me ouve quando estou deprimida_

_Não parece fazer você gostar menos de mim )_

Eu olhava o Naruto, mas especificamente para sua boca. Tão rosadinha e perfeitinha. Que dava vontade de beijar, e por puro impulso acabei o beijando, e ele retribuiu. Seus lábios eram quentes e tinham um gosto irresistível de hortelã. O Beijo dele não era igual ao de Sasuke, o dele era calmo e quente e cheio de amor. Enquanto nos beijávamos, percebi que a coisa que mais negava era verdade: "Eu amava o Naruto". E amava muito mais que um amigo.

_ Sakura-chan, porque...? – Perguntou ele quando paramos de nos beijar.

_ Shhhh... – Sussurrei e voltei a beijá-lo.

**If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it **

**Every good thing you do feels like you mean it **

_( Se há um lado ruim em você, eu não vi_

_Toda coisa boa que você faz parece que é de coração )_

I Could Get Used To This - _The Veronicas_


End file.
